toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gourmet Cells
Gourmet Cells(グルメ細胞, Gurume Saibō) are unique cells that are said to be found inside of the Gourmet Jellyfish located deep within the bottom of the ocean floor. The legendary Gourmet God Acacia discovered and recognized that once eaten by the beasts, the Gourmet cells divide and merge with the beast, causing them to become more powerful and richer with flavor. In the Gourmet World, beings and sentient races there are said to be born with the Gourmet Cells in order to adapt and resist the deadly diseases that are there. It has been shown that select humans have the capability to integrate these cells into their bodies, allowing them to evolve further, resulting in them gaining incredible life force and power within themselves. With the cells, it's been shown that some of the new enhancements that come with the successful fusion result in new incredible strength, speed, endurance, and every other form of physical trait that a normal human possesses. It's been shown that when one is trained enough using their cells, they are able to trigger their beastly instincts within their brain, resulting in the creation of an Intimidation, allowing them to actually strike fear into the hearts and minds of people and beast alike. It has also been recognized that Gourmet Cells can actually take on physical form in rare events when the hunger within them is strong enough, often allowing bearers to harness their power, but not control it easily as the appetite often takes control of the body, turning bearers into chaotic and mindless beasts. It is known that it is possible to fully gain control of Gourmet Cells, however there has only been one way to do it, the consumption of Acacia's Full Course. A secondary ability that has been shown to develop when one is given Gourmet Cells, one of which is augmenting and modifying the structure and properties of their own bodies, often resulting in the more improved traits that most humans have like their eyes, senses, and even their own internal structure. It's been determined that the cells can take on the unique traits of certain known properties and often at times also allow for augmentation of the body, some examples like being able to create various toxins using the Gourmet Cells or being able to add on or create various types of organs or limbs because of this. It's also been shown that there can be alterations done to the body that specializes for the bearer's own abilities, like a form of filtration within the user's body, or a special addition for the allowing of insects to burrow and lay eggs for the master to use. In order for Gourmet cells to develop and mature themselves, the bearer must often at times consume quantities of delicious foods, some of which can be compatible with the gourmet cells, and result in an amplification of them as they give the bearer more incredible power and abilities to their arsenal. It is rumored that Gourmet Cells themselves can determine which food is good for them, triggering the human or animal trait for hunger. Due to this knowledge, many forms of Bishokuya, Chef's, and other groups with gourmet cells often go around trying to find the compatible ingredient for themselves to gain power in order to eventually enter the Gourmet World. Despite the impressive feat, it has been shown that there are limitations to Gourmet Cells, often due to various forms that people use them, often resulting in limitations of powers at times. It has been recognized that those who continuously use intimidation and gain more power within themselves often creates a persona to the bearer's cell, an Appetite Devil that appears when a user performs intimidation, taking on the appearance of the devil. It has been recognized that at times of near-death experiences or hunger, devils can often appear and show sentience as they often give advice or in some cases let one borrow their power if the situation is desperate enough. In rare cases, Appetite Devil's unique abilities can be used by the bearer, but depending on the individual, can often be quite dangerous to do as well. When one masters their Gourmet Cells, they can take on the physical appearance of their devils, often merging with their own natural appearance, and making them more powerful than anyone else. While it has not yet been determined in the Canon, for Fanon, each bearer of Gourmet cells have been shown to carry a secondary ability aside from their first, example of Toriko's Kugi punch despite him having his knife and fork. Until further explained, the secondary skills will only count to the canon characters, unless Gourmet Cells are further explained otherwise. When it is explained or if the admins decide to try and give an explanation, we will post a blog to give more detail. Known Users and Attributes Fanon Trivia *This has been rewritten by User:Phantombeast *If you want to use gourmet cells, please ask for admin permission. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Terms Category:Toriko Wiki Content Category:Human World Category:Gourmet World Category:Term